<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurt by AnonymouslyAnonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242488">Hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyAnonymous/pseuds/AnonymouslyAnonymous'>AnonymouslyAnonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Character Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyAnonymous/pseuds/AnonymouslyAnonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CONTENT WARNING: GRAPHIC RAPE AND NO HAPPY ENDING. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!</p><p>To dissociate is bliss, to remember is pain. Life sucks, doesn't it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Character Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>By reading this and opening up the work, you are consenting to read my little drabble. Warning: Not for the faint of heart. Turn back if rape is triggering for you. This drabble wouldn't leave my head. It honestly was so much more fucked up in my head than I could describe. Please, do not read. Turn back. </p><p>If you're still here, don't say I didn't warn you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"J-Just like that, yeah that's the spirit. Like that," </p><p>The creaking of the bed betrayed the true horror in that small bedroom. Small whimpers and moans of pain were typical. </p><p>The man on top roughly grabbed his captive's chin and harshly kissed her. She had never known him to actually do this action in particular, not that it was a pleasant experience for the girl. He bit her bottom lip and forced his tongue into her mouth. Not having much of a choice, she made out with him, his member sliding in and out at a painful pace. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and she tried to detach herself from the situation.</p><p>There was no way around it. She didn't want this anymore. The girl on the bed tried to escape this situation the best way she could. Sadly, she could only close her eyes, her mind trying to detach herself from this disturbing turn of events. </p><p>The girl on the bed tried to ignore it, but the feeling of something wrapping itself around her waist was simply too much to bear. She snapped open her eyes, the murky blue orbs landing on his hands, clamped around her waist. He thrusted harder, his lips still attached to her. The damned creaking of the bed grew louder, the disgusting sounds of his violation echoing in the room. She could hear it. That stupid, disgusting sound. It made her want to vomit. </p><p>She couldn't fight him. He pressed his full weight on her hips and legs, rendering her immobile, helpless to his assault. So, she just closed her eyes again and just drifted off, letting him win. After all, this was the routine, wasn't it?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>